


Change of color

by Chelou_mecs_in_love



Series: one shots [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Beginning of smut, Couple: Elu, Eliott dying his hair, I just can't write it, M/M, black hair, elu - Freeform, i have too many feelings about Maxence dying his hair, lucas loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelou_mecs_in_love/pseuds/Chelou_mecs_in_love
Summary: The day Eliott came home with black hair was the day it was all over for Lucas. He’s always had a weak spot for boys with black hair. And now his boyfriend had it. His already beautiful boyfriend had black hair. He didn’t know what to do with that fact. He kept staring at Eliott, mouth open in surprise and just looking at him.





	Change of color

The day Eliott came home with black hair was the day it was all over for Lucas. He’s always had a weak spot for boys with black hair. And now his boyfriend had it. His already beautiful boyfriend had black hair. He didn’t know what to do with that fact. He kept staring at Eliott, mouth open in surprise and just looking at him. Eyeing him up and down, and up again. It was like he was frozen on the spot, not being able to move or do anything except stare. Just like the first day he saw Eliott, in the common room. His mind was empty, blank, he was without words. 

“Lucas?”, Eliott sounded so nervous, saying his name. And that was what brought him out of his trance. His boyfriend should never be nervous about Lucas’ reaction. He kept looking at Eliott, but this time he moved. Pushing the taller boy up against the wall. He couldn’t keep his hands out of Eliott’s hair, but that was nothing new. He always had a soft spot for his hair. It was just so soft; how could anyone not like it? 

He kissed Eliott with so much force, the boy’s head knocked against the wall. This made them both giggle a bit, but Lucas kept kissing him. Not backing away and wanting to show his mec what the black hair did to him. He grabbed Eliott's hair and pulled his head back, making sure to look him in the eyes. 

“I love it. You don’t know what you’re doing to me. Looking so damn hot with that black hair. It shouldn’t be allowed”, Lucas felt breathless, not sure what to do next, because Eliott was staring back at him with his piercing blue/grey/green eyes. They were more radiant than ever. Emotions even more highlighted because of the black hair. Lucas couldn’t get enough of those eyes. And the hair. And his neck. Basically, he couldn’t get enough of Eliott, no matter what he was wearing or what color his hair would be, Eliott would always be the mec of his dreams.

Eliott turned them around and now Lucas was pressed up against the wall. “Oh yeah, tell me, what am I doing to you”, he said with a small grin, still looking at Lucas with those damn eyes. Lucas had to swallow a couple of times, before leaning forwards, burying his face in Eliott's neck and kissing him there. He kept his head hidden there, not looking at Eliott, but talking directly into his ear.

“So much, babe, I can’t even put it into words. Everything about you turns me on”, Lucas started to kiss Eliott's neck again. “Your neck. It’s just so perfect. Like it was made for me. So soft. So smooth. Every time I look at it, I just have to hold myself back and not jump you. Not kiss you everywhere”. His stopped talking and instead started to do exactly what he just said, kissing Eliott everywhere he could, but still sticking to his neck. He was going to tease his mec a little, make him want Lucas as much as Lucas wants him. 

Looking into Eliott's eyes again, Lucas could see what his words did to the other boy. He was still pressed up to the wall, but the good thing about that was that he could touch Eliott anywhere he wanted. He kept his lips close to Eliott's ear, whispering in his ear: “your eyes are just not from this world. I don’t know which color they are, because they keep changing. But I love them so much. I love looking into them, seeing what you feel.” At that last word, Lucas pulled Eliott’s hips closer to him, pushing them together and they both let out a sigh. Lucas looked into those wonderful eyes and forgets everything around them. He only has eyes for Eliott.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah.. I still can't get over Maxence dying his hair black, so here's another fic about Eliott getting black hair and Lucas loving it


End file.
